The present invention concerns a drawer comprising a front panel, a drawer side wall and an attachment element at least partially arranged over the drawer side wall. The attachment element is to be fixed to the front panel by way of a fitment body separate from the drawer side wall, and the fitment body has at least one fixing location for fixing to the front panel and a recess for receiving the attachment element. The attachment element, after mounting of the fitment body has been effected to the front panel, can be introduced into the recess of the fitment body.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising at least one drawer of the kind to be described.
The height of drawer side walls can be increased by the arrangement of attachment elements, and it is also possible to increase the effective accommodation volume of the drawer. The attachment elements can be formed, for example, by hollow profile members having a profile inside wall and a profile outside wall, or they can also be in the form of decorative, plate-shaped inserts made of glass, wood, metal, plastic or ceramic.
In a known drawer in accordance with DE 201 10 531 U1, an attachment frame member can be fixed to a drawer without the use of a tool. Provided for that purpose at the front end of the attachment frame member is spreader dowel which can firstly be inserted into a pre-drilled bore in the front panel and can then be spread open within that bore by a lateral pivotal movement of the attachment frame member. By a further pivotal movement of the attachment frame member, it is possible for a holding device arranged at the rear end region of the attachment frame member to be snap-engaged on to the drawer rear wall.
Drawers with plate-shaped attachment members which can also be subsequently inserted to a pre-assembled fitment body are described in EP 1 516 561 A1, WO 03/024274 A1, DE 20 2008 011 505 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,469, DE 20 2008 009 396 U1 and DE 20 2009 002 242 U1. A disadvantage with those structures is the large amount of space required for introducing the attachment members.